Breathe Me
by CeeLoobyLouDee93
Summary: How Not To Live Your Life Don/Sam. Its easy to break a heart, the tricky bit is putting the pieces back together again. Please R&R! xoxo


**A.N. Aww, I have a serious love affair with Don Danbury. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't trade my gorgeous, amazing boyfriend for Don, but hes so damn cute! And such a dweeb**

**So, the headlines for me this week. My grandparents came on Monday! Unlike most teenagers, I loveee seeing my grandparents… probably because my nan is the only one is this damn family who gets me. She doesn't take crap from anybody, but shes so understanding when your in trouble. Shes just the perfect nan. I did a sponsored walk on Tuesday! It was for NDCS, National Deaf Childrens Society, because my sister is hearing impaired. There were loads of families there, and although im not sure of the overall total, I know that on our part we raised £80, so well done us . I had a bit of a rough argument with my boyfriend yesterday, I thought it was over for good. But within half an hour he came home in tears, and spent the entire day making it up to me for the way he spoke to me and really just making me feel incredible, and like a total princess! He really is the most amazing boyfriend, and I wouldn't change him for the world! Tomorrow, I have a christening of the beautiful Olivia, and on Monday I have a job interview at this great company which would be fantastic, so wish me luck!**

**Anyway, that's enough chattering. The song this is based on is so hauntingly beautiful, so I had to write a fanfic dedicated to it. Once I had made that decision, I knew I had to do it about a genuinely funny ship, who don't really experience any pain, so that it would be quite unexpected and I would have more freedom to interpret the traumatic feelings in each person in my own way.**

**That's how I came to the conclusion of Don and Sam. I have always believed there was such sexual and emotional tension between them, so much chemistry. There was a time when Don and Sam were my couple-of-the-moment, and were my favourite inspiring ship. They already have a special place in my heart. Its about time I finally did a fic about them.**

**Don has woman after woman flitting in and out of his life, and still feels a strong emotional attachment to Abby. Sam has fallen in love with Don over the time of living with him, but keeps it a well hidden secret as she believes she will never get past his affection for Abby. Unbeknown to her, Don is already over Abby, but as Sam is keeping her distance he is craving that emotional connection, and the only time he has known that before was with Abby. Sam is too distracted to notice, as she has deep-rooted issues with herself, and needs to have an understanding and concept of loving herself before she can love anyone else.**

Sam laughed louder than everyone else. To everyone, she was the life and soul of the party. She stood in the centre of the garden, and everyone seemed to form a circle around her. Despite this being an informal barbeque, with a spicy chicken burger in one hand, Sam looked like a princess. She had a radiant glow, and a magnetic force pulled the whole party towards her.

"Sam, you look amazing!" Sam turned and smiled.

"Thanks, Charlie." They embraced and both pulled away smiling.

Charlie ran his fingers through his dark hair and stroked his goatee nervously. "so… are you seeing anyone at the moment?"

Sam resisted the urge to laugh. "No, im quite happy single at the minute." Charlie's face fell.

"Oh. So, if you were looking for someone, who like?"

Sam cracked up laughing, holding her sides. "hmm… I think id have to say Ryan Gosling. Hes just so hot. Im not into six-packs, so none of that please."

"Does that mean you fancy me then?" Charlie grinned patting his rather round stomach.

Sam's eyes wandered to one of the very few people not crowding round her. Don was sat at the table with a girl. Sam thought she was beautiful, with long dark hair and olive skin. She was very slender, and Sam looked on with envy as she realised Don was clearly trying to make a move on her. 3… 2… 1… SLAP! Right on cue. As she hadn't given him an answer, Charlie followed her gaze.

"Ahh, so Don has your heart."

Sam was startled out of her trance. "Im sorry?" Charlie chuckled.

"Here you are at some crappy barbeque, our caramel blonde hair in an elegant bun, perfect complexion, diamond earring and a stunning black white and red dress that couldn't let you hide if you wanted to, you could have any of the eligible bachelors here, and you are spending your afternoon staring at Donald Danbury."

Sam coughed. "Yeah, so? Hes my friend."

"Ok, I believe you. Many wouldn't."

With that, Charlie walked away. Sam stood, almost looked inwardly at herself, she noticed that every man was staring at her with want, every woman with a likeable envy. It was quite unsettling.

"Do you know, im sick of this. Im sexy, why don't women want me?" Sam looked to her side to see Don stood there rubbing his cheek. "Shall we just go home?"

"Best idea you've had all day."

When they got home, Sam made her excuses and went straight upstairs. She shut the door, and slumped against it. She couldn't even cry, she just felt… too weak. After ten minutes, she managed to drag her butt off the floor and stood in front of her full length mirror. She saw an unfamiliar woman staring back at her. A smart, successful, healthy, wealthy, loving young woman.

Sam grasped at her shoulders and slipped off her dress. The dressless woman opposite seemed to have lost her success. Sam kicked off her shoes. Her double seemed empty of love. Sam removed her diamond earrings. The woman in the mirror became poor. Sam wiped away every scrap of her makeup. The bare-faced girl looked unhealthy. Sam finally removed the pins from her hair and let it fall naturally. The woman was no longer wise. Sam now looked in the mirror and the beautiful young woman was gone. In her place stood an unsuccessful, unloved, poor, ill, stupid little girl.

Sam let one lone tear trail down her cheek.

**A.N. Soo? What did you think? Let me know in a review! xoxo**


End file.
